


'Til We Get It Right

by thanku4urlove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (but hoshi makes fun of him so it's ok), Bad (and kind of accidental) Flirting, First Crush, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Chris Brown, Pre-Relationship, Predebut Seventeen, but you can't expect anything else from me, this is more soft scenes and cute dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Soonyoung notices that Joshua acted subdued during the Seventeen TV livestream so he goes up to talk to him, getting just a bit too taken up in Joshua's smile.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	'Til We Get It Right

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is cute!! and there's not enough content!! but be the change you want to see in the world, right (i jumped on another unpopular pairing in this fandom is anyone surprised)  
> Chris Brown is a jackass and I hate him BUT the song that they danced to got stuck in my head so I decided to do something productive and write a drabble about it. this little fic is based on [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nonCQY9kFPc) (and other vids from the same day's livestream, but this is the main one referenced) and the video is absolutely excellent, please watch it if you haven't already

“Hey!" Soonyoung jumped to a stop in front of Joshua, the boy looking up at him, slightly startled by the loud noise Soonyoung's shoes made against the floor. For a moment, Soonyoung regretted being too noisy. But then Joshua smiled up at him, giving him a slight wave. 

"Hi." He said, and his smile was so gentle, Soonyoung unable not to smile back. He really liked Joshua's smile. "What's up?" 

"Oh, I just..." Soonyoung shrugged a little. "It's not much, but I just noticed that you didn't really dance today." 

They'd played music and had a lot of freestyle dance time during that day’s livestream. Soonyoung had had a lot of fun, and it was obvious that Jihoon and Seungcheol did too, but Soonyoung hadn't been able to help but notice that Joshua hadn't danced. He hadn't ever jumped in for a short moment like Chan, or even weirdly wiggled on the sidelines, like Junhui had been doing. He'd just stood there, cheering every once and awhile, mostly watching. 

"Oh." Joshua shrugged a little. "I had fun, I just... I can't dance." 

"Yes you can!" Soonyoung exclaimed immediately. "Everybody can dance!" He let himself wiggle around, and Joshua laughed again. 

"You just say that because you're really good." Joshua told him, and Soonyoung couldn't deny that the compliment had him preening just a bit, especially with the factual tone Joshua had said it with. "But with you and--and people like Jihoon up there... I would just embarrass myself." 

"It's okay to be embarrassing." Soonyoung told him. He wanted to make Joshua sound a little less self-deprecating; Joshua had confided in him that he had next to no dance experience, but he was working hard, and Soonyoung wanted to encourage any and all dancing when it came from Joshua. "Seungcheol jumped into me and Jihoon's dance battle, and it's not like he wasn't embarrassing." 

"I guess." Joshua said, shrugging a bit. "He just did it to be funny though." 

"So get up there and do something funny!" Soonyoung said, wriggling around again, and Joshua laughed. "I'll get up there with you, and we'll make everyone laugh, okay?" 

"Okay." Joshua said, his voice gentle. Soonyoung couldn’t tell if Joshua was taking him seriously or not, but Soonyoung fully intended to hold Joshua to his word. Then Joshua smiled again, and Soonyoung didn't want their conversation to end, crossing his legs as he sat down across from Joshua on the floor, searching his mind for a conversation topic. They were more or less alone in the room; Wonwoo was in a corner with earbuds in, and Chan and Dongjin were playing quietly on an iPad against the far wall. They'd all more or less exhausted themselves. 

"So what was the song about?" He asked Joshua.

“Which one?" 

"The one Jihoon and I danced to. It's an English song, right?" 

Joshua was suddenly very, very pink. "I--yeah, it is." 

"I thought so." Soonyoung said, rubbing at the side of his nose like he thought an on-screen detective might, hoping Joshua would laugh. Thankfully, Joshua did. "What are the words about?" 

Joshua seemed extremely reluctant to answer, and Soonyoung didn't know if he should laugh or be concerned. 

"Um... It's a guy, and he's, uh. He's singing... He's singing about..."

"Is it bad?" Soonyoung asked, his voice hushed with interest, and despite how uncomfortable he looked, Joshua giggled again. 

"It's a love song, but it's, you know... Sexy." 

"Oh." Soonyoung nodded a bit. Joshua didn't seem to think he fully understood, leaning close. 

"I guess the word ‘love’ is a bit… It's just, he uses really rude words." 

Soonyoung pulled back. "Are they English words?" He asked. "Does Hansol know the words?"

"Like, what the words mean?" Joshua asked back. "Yeah, definitely." 

"Should we maybe talk to someone about that?" 

The concern on his face had Joshua laughing out loud. 

"I mean, maybe." He said. "The guy says that he and whoever he's talking about need to, well... Do  _ it _ until they get it right." 

_ “It?” _ Soonyoung echoed, incredulous, not missing the emphasis, and Joshua covered his face, giggles muffled behind his fingers. "It's a--he's--what?" 

Joshua just nodded, and the words went through Soonyoung's brain again. They'd just danced to a song about sex in front of Hansol and Chan. About repeatedly having sex. And sure, that wasn't ideal, but then the meaning of the words that Joshua said hit him, and suddenly he couldn't stop laughing.

"What?" Joshua asked, surprised by the sudden outburst. 

"That's just--did the guy write a song about--he wrote a whole song about being bad at it? And saying that he needs to practice? Really?" 

That had Joshua absolutely rolling. He fell hard against the wall, clutching at his sides, his mouth open and his eyes closed. And Soonyoung couldn’t help but smile at his mirth, at just how hard he was laughing, realizing for a moment that this was probably the least nervous and most unguarded form of Joshua that he'd ever seen. He knew Joshua and Jeonghan had grown close, but Joshua was still distant with him, and a warm spark of pride lit up at the sight. It was nice, watching Joshua laugh. 

"I mean, I guess so, yeah." Joshua wiped at his face.  _ “Til we get it right, we're gonna..." _ His face went red again, and he translated the English words for Soonyoung's benefit. "He's saying that they have to do it until they get it right, basically." 

"So what, this guy has never gotten it right?" Soonyoung asked back, unable to believe this was an actual song now, and Joshua toppled over into giggles again, his hand falling on Soonyoung's knee as he collapsed forward. It was the hand with the wrist brace, Soonyoung hoping the contact didn't hurt too much. It was nice though, and Soonyoung felt that spark of pride again, the feeling growing when Joshua straightened up and met his eyes, still giggling. Maybe it was a little more than pride. "This guy sounds lame." 

Joshua laughed again, and Soonyoung wanted to just keep making him laugh, but then Seokmin entered the room with a loud blast of noise. That immediately broke the intimacy of the moment, making the conversation feel over, and Soonyoung got to his feet.

"It's kind of like us though, I guess." He said, and Joshua's eyes went big, so Soonyoung hastened to explain. "With the dancing. Just got to practice until we get it right, right?" 

"...sure." Joshua finally said, but his cheeks and ears had gone horribly pink again. 

"And I--I'll always practice with you, so don't worry about asking." 

"Okay." Joshua said, and everything about how horrible and embarrassing the comparison he was making hit Soonyoung all at once, especially with how Joshua had told him, literally minutes ago, what the song was about. It sounded like a truly awful attempt at flirting, and while Soonyoung realized that he wouldn’t exactly mind flirting with Joshua, right now was the exact wrong time to realize it. He forced his mouth closed instead, giving Joshua the smallest of smiles before all but running from the room. 

He ended up nearly tripping over Jihoon, who was on the floor in the next room over, his cell phone in one hand, his other arm outstretched as Mingyu, sitting cross legged beside him, was playing with his fingers. Soonyoung let himself collapse on Jihoon's other side, shoving his face into his hands. 

"What's wrong?" Mingyu asked.

"I'm stupid." Soonyoung answered. 

"We know you are." Jihoon said, not unkindly. He gave Soonyoung his slight, scrunch-mouthed look, and put his phone down to give him a light pat on the knee. Soonyoung knew Jihoon had no idea what he was talking about, so he wasn't sure if he should be comforted or insulted by the words, feeling a strange mix of both. "It's okay." 

"Thanks." Soonyoung muttered through his fingers, and Mingyu began to laugh.


End file.
